


Anime One shots

by Adorable_Carrot



Category: Fairy Tail, Junjou Romantica, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Anime One shots, Drama, F/F, Fights, M/M, Manga & Anime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut in some chapters but there are warinigs and can be skipped and stiill understand plot, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_Carrot/pseuds/Adorable_Carrot
Summary: This is Carrot-Chan and Miss. V. We are two Wattpad users that wanted to share our stories with other fanfiction lovers! Hope you enjoy,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One-Shots from any anime. Yaoi and Yuri only. No Straight! We take requests.





	1. Mira x Erza First Kiss

_**Mira's P.O.V** _

I was walking around the guild smirking. No one dares to talk to me because I told them not to. It was a dare from Erza to get no one to talk to me. I told everyone to not talk to me because if they did I'd kill them. All now stay away except Erza.

"Leave me alone twit!" I yell at Erza.

"No way! I want to make sure you don't cheat!" Erza yells back looking as cute as can be, wait did I just say that?

"I won't cheat! I am not a cheater!" I hiss at her walking away. She follows anyways. 

I turn back at her and growl. I jump on her and start pulling her hair trying to punch her. She growls herself and blocks my punch and goes to punch and kick me. I move throwing her into a table. She falls into the table breaking it. She gets up and growls

"That's it!" She hisses running towards me. She pushes me out of the window. The glass shatters and I get a cut on my back. I fall to the ground getting the wind knocked out of me. I gasp for air. It won't come in. The air won't suck in. I can't breathe. Soon I finally was able to breathe again. I stand up and growl

"How dare you try and kill me!" I hiss at her. Her face went pale

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" She says still pale

"Yeah right! You just tried to kill me! How could try and kill a fellow guild member!" I yell growling

I run to her and punch her in the jaw and then the stomach and then I kick her shin. She whines in pain. I go to punch her again but she blocks it not hitting me again

"MIRA STOP!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!!!!!!" She yells at me. I don't listen though.I Keep attacking her and attacking her. She keeps trying to block me but I get more and angry. I just can't stop, I am so mad at her, I can hear people telling me to stop hitting her but I can't. I just can't. I am way to mad to stop hitting this cute red head. She won't stop trying to block me but that won't stop me. She can only block half of my punches and kicks.

Soon I pick her up and throw her up in the air and let her fall to the ground. She grunts and gets up, I can tell she doesn't want to hurt me but that makes me madder. What!? She thinks  I am too weak to fight her!? I Punch her in the stomach and she goes flying out of the guild. She doesn't get up. Minutes go by and she doesn't get up. I start worrying. What if I killed her!? I run to her and look at her

"Erza" I gasp out. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is slow. I pick her up and hug her "I'm sorry," I say hugging her. 

She slowly hugs back and mumbles "It's okay"

Slowly we look at each other and slowly lean in. Gently we kiss, my face turns a light pink while hers goes red, We pull away and smile at each other


	2. Easter! Tamaki x Kyoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Easter and Tamaki has something special for his love. However, Kyoya was not ready for this.

_**Tamaki P.O.V** _

I smile as I grab my phone and call Kyoya! I can't wait! I dial his number. Soon I hear a sigh and a hello. Immediately I smile widely! I can't wait to tell him tomorrow is Easter!

"Guess what!?!" I scream into the phone.

"What?" He asks sighing again.

"Tomorrow is Easter!" I tell him smiling. I expect him to be happy, boy was I wrong!

"Who cares," he says sighing AGAIN!!!!!!!! Along with the tapping of a computer screen.

"A-aren't you excited?" I ask softly.

"No. Now leave me alone," He says hanging up the phone. I sit there for a moment and then start crying. How could he be so mean to me?! I though he loves me! I was happy about Easter! That's it I know what I'll do!

~Time Skip to Midnight~

I have my limo driver speed to Kyoya's house. I'm dressed up as a giant bunny. I giggle to myself. Soon I make it to his house and go inside through an open window. I end up in Kyoya's room. I giggle and start my plan. I hide eggs everywhere in his house and room. I also leave him a note, "Dear Kyoya,

I love you so much!! I am glad we started dating. I hope you enjoy your Easter gift.

~ Your one and only lover, Tamaki

  Then I leave. I go home and change into my pajamas and go to bed.

__ _ **buzz__buzz__buzz__buzz**_ __

I wake up hearing my phone buzzing. I yawn and pick up my phone. I look at the caller ID and see that its Kyoya! He must be so happy for what I did for him last night! I answer.

"Hello~!" I chirp.

"Tamaki," he says, growling softly. I shiver softly at his voice.

"Y-yes?" I ask blushing.

"You broke into my house last night and decorated it for Easter!?" He snarls at me. I whimper softly.

"Because I-I thought you would like that," I tell him trying to smile even though he can not see it.

"Tamaki, you are gonna come here NOW and clean it up NOW!!!!" He yells.

I whimper and nod even though he can not see me. I hang up the phone and run to the limo. The driver drives me to his house. I run to the door and knock. Kyoya opens the door and growls walking away. I walk inside and start cleaning it all up. I then leave without a word.

I have my limo driver drive me back home. I walk inside and see eggs hidden everywhere, but I ignore it. I walk to my room and go back to bed crying myself to sleep. I couldn't help it. I just cried until I fell back to sleep.....

_**Kyoya's P.O.V.** _

I can not believe Tamaki would call me up all excited about Easter, and I am also not shocked. Of course, he would still be excited over such a childish thing. However, I have no time to entertain the idea of Easter. I have too much to get done for the club and school. Easter is not even celebrated here.

I rub my eyes. I am tired. I have been working on this since this morning. I will work on this for another hour before heading to bed.

I finish my project and look up to see it is eleven thirty. Not bad. I normally have to stay up longer. I stand up from the chair to walk into my room. Once there I change into my pajamas and retire for the night.

I wake up. Which is odd since it is the weekend, but I feel something is wrong. I sit up to see my room covered in different colored eggs. I put on my glasses to find a note under them. I carefully read it. Of course, this would be Tamaki's doing. What part of I do not care for Easter does he not understand? I grab my phone and call him.

"Hello~!" I hear his overly excited voice.

"Tamaki" I growl. I hear the hitch in Tamaki's voice. Normally I would take advantage of this but I am too angry with him to care.

"Y-yes?" he stutters.

"You broke into my house last night and decorated it for Easter!?" I snap into the phone.

"Because I-I thought you would like that," he replies. I can tell he is trying to be happy but the crack in his voice gives him away.

"Tamaki, you are gonna come here NOW and clean it up NOW!!!!" I hiss. I hear a small whimper from the other end. Tamaki does say anything, not even the normal I love you, before hanging up.

Not too much longer there is a knock at the door. I open up the door to see Tamaki. He looks upset but I do not have time to deal with this. He silently goes to work. I head to the study to some research.

I work with no distractions. When I check the time I see eight hours has past and no sound from Tamaki. He has not even tried to explain himself and sneak in kisses. I decide to get u and look for him. I check my room to see it is clean but no Tamaki. I head downstairs and run into Fuyumi.

"Kyoya, did something happen between you and Tamaki? He left a few hours ago without saying a word and he looked like he was on the verge of tears," Fuyumi explains. I sigh.

"Tamaki thought it was a good idea to hide eggs in my room. He is just lucky Father is away on business and he could not see it. I made him come over and clean it," I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me and places her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, how long are you going to let Father control your life? Tamaki is a nice charming man that could have whoever he wanted and he chose you. Let us not forget he fought for your affection and everyone know he would not have to do that with anyone else. You are always afraid of someone is going to outsmart you that if you keep this up you will be the stupid one," Fuyumi says. I was not expecting this. "Tamaki may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he loves you unconditionally and everything he does is to please you," with that she walks off. I will never emit it out loud but she is right. I must fix this. Tamaki is probably a mess at the moment.

_**Tamaki's P.O.V.** _

I wake up to a knock on the door. I get up and walk to my bedroom door and look to see Kyoya standing there. I stare at him. My eyes red and puffy.

I bite my lip expecting him to yell at me, but instead, he kisses me passionately. Soon I'm pinned against the wall. He pulls away and stares at me smirking. I pout and look away I didn't mean to kiss back it just happened.....

"Look at me" he whispers into my ear.

"N-no," I tell him softly. Soon there is a hand under my chin and I am forced to look at him.

"I said look at me," he says in a calm voice. I then get down on one knee.

"You're proposing!?!?!" I ask yelling my face red.

"Oh, Tamaki. I dropped the gift I got you" he tells my chuckling. Then I look up at me holding a chocolate bunny. I gasp and take it looking at it.

"Did you get this for me?" I ask blushing brightly.

"Yes," he says standing up.

"I love you," he says

"I love you too," I tell him kissing him as I hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss. V: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! ^-^  
> Carrot-Chan: *Pops out from behind Miss. V* Happy Easter!!!! Please Kudos, comment, and request.


	3. Usagi x Misaki- Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Usagi really ignoring Misaki or is something else going in?

**_Misaki P.O.V._ **

This week has been really strange. Usagi-san has not really been home. He has had a lot of meetings and book signings. He used to make me go to the book signings but as of late he does not even tell me when there is one. I did not think something like this would bother me but it really is. I am not used to eating alone and no one greeting me when I come home from school. What is even weirder is I have been sleeping in my own room more than normal. In fact, I have not been in my home once this week.

Maybe he just needs some space. Maybe he learned he just can not lock people up in their room whenever they feel like it. Maybe he is tired of me.

As I come to this realization I drop a cup I was putting away on the floor. What if he realized that there are better people out there that are not me. The whole room seems to spin. I take the step forward to sit on the couch. I feel something cut my foot. I look down to see what happened and I see that I stepped on broken glass. This snaps me back to reality. I clean up the glass mess before going upstairs to clean my cut.

"Why do I care if Usagi-san finds someone else? Not like I care," I tell myself as I clean my cut. Not long after that, I hear Usagi-san open the front door. He does not announce that he is home like he normally does or comes looking for me. I hear go into his study before shutting the door. Without filling up on his Misaki. What if I am no longer his.

I shake my head to get those crazy thoughts out of my head. Baka Usagi-san. Planting those thoughts in my head. I am not his! I belong to no one! I go back to cleaning my cut, but for some reason my vision is blurry. I reach up and feel tears running down my face. Soon I am sobbing. Is this what usage-san means when he says he is out of Misaki. So lonely and cold.

_**Usagi-san P.OV.** _

Lately, I have felt lonely. Misaki is always yelling at me to give him space. I have decided if that is what he truly wants then that is what I will do. I love him and I just want him to be sake and happy. I have decided to finish my manuscript for my devil of a manager Aikawa.

It is not easy. Anytime I see Misaki I just wanna wrap my arms around him and kiss him senseless. So I have been avoiding seeing him. I am either at a conference or book signing most the time. It is so frustrating having all these girls telling me how much they love me. There is only one person I wanna hear that from and that is Misaki.

I am currently on my way home from a meeting at the company. For once I was not being yelled at for being behind in my work. Aikawa was happy and she seemed less stressed. Then they told me my last novel made the top of the charts. No surprise to me honestly. It is not like I did not know that my story was going to be top while writing it.

Once I part my red sports car I head upstairs. I take the elevator and accidently hit some of the other floors plus my floor, the top floor, to give Misaki extra time. I wonder if he is enjoying his space.

Once I arrive on my floor I head to my door enter the penthouse. I do not announce that I am home like I normally do. I do not want to interrupt whatever Misaki is doing. I instead head up the stair to work on my next BL novel. It will be difficult not having my normal inspiration. I walk by the bathroom and see the door closed and the light is on. I shrug and walk in my office shutting the door.

_**Misaki P.O.V** _

After I gain some composure I finish wrapping my foot. I then head out of the bathroom and to Usagi-san's office. I do not knock and just barge in. I know this is not my best idea but I am angry.

"Usagi-san we need to talk," I tell him. He looks over at me before going back to his story. He does not say anything. I decide to speak anyways. "Why have you been ignoring me? You are not even eating dinner with me anymore. Did you meet someone?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"I have just been busy. You know how Akiawa can be," I roll my eyes. That is a horrible lie. Everyone know Usagi-san does not care about his deadlines. Especially when it concerns me. "Misaki leave so I can finish my work. I have to finish before I go to an award ceremony tonight. It will be late until I come home so eat dinner without me," I am shocked to hear this.

"Usagi-san, you are not going to take me with you?" I question. He shakes his head.

"You have to study. I believe midterms are coming up. You did say you wanted to be independent some day right?" He says. Usagi-san wants me to study and be more independent. He must think I am a burden. I start to cry a little. Maybe he found someone he loves more than me. I did not even get to tell him I love him. Tears start to run down my cheek. I keep staring at the back of Usagi-san's head hoping he would tell me he is all out of Misaki because I am defiantly all out of Usagi. When that does not happen I can not help a sob that escapes my throat. Usagi turns around to look at me with shocked eyes.

"Misaki. what-" I shake my head and run towards the stairs. I hear Usagi-san's chair scoot out and call my name. I make it halfway down the stairs when I trip over my injured foot. I shout in pain and close my eyes while I fall backward. I wait for my head to hit the stairs but it never does. Instead, I feel someone's chest against my back and their arms around me. I look up with tears still going down my face. His eyes look stern.

"Where do you think you are going?" he growls at me. I gulp and I try to wiggle out of his grip but his arms just tighten around my waist. "I asked you a question," he tells me.

"W-why does it matter to you. You're going out tonight why can't I? I was thinking of seeing Sumi-senpai," I tell him. I feel him grab me a push me against the wall. He pins my arms above my head and kisses me. It was aggressive. He bites my lips and when I yelped his tongue entered my mouth. I close my eyes as Usagi-san starts to explore the inside on my mouth. once he finds my tongue he starts to play with it and I let out a moan. The kiss makes my head spin and the lack of oxygen does not help. He then pulls away and we both are gasping for air.

"You are not seeing Sumi. The last time you did that he tried to use you to get to me. You belong to me and only me," Usagi-san growls into my ear. I feel tears start to roll down my face.

"I-I thought that I was a b-burden. I thought you f-found someone better then m-me. With o-out me t-telling you how much I l-love you," I say while crying. Usagi-san grips my wrist harder.

"How could you possibly say that?" He asks me. I blush and turn my head away. He moves my wrist so that both my wrists are in one hand. He uses his free hand to turn my head towards his face. I get lost in his lavender eyes.

"You have not been around. I have hardly seen you in weeks. You don't eat any meals with me or force me to go anywhere. You don't even drive me to school. What am I suppose to feel about it?!" I exclaim while shouting at the end. I am no longer crying I am just angry. Usagi-san raises his eyes at me.

"Misaki, it that what this is about? I was trying to respect your wishes. You told me to give you space. That was all I was trying to do," He tells me. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"U-Usagi-san this just one big misunderstanding. I said I wanted space, yes, but not to never see you. I meant more no molesting me while I cook or clean or do my school work. I didn't want you to disappear from my life," I explain to him. Usagi-san doesn't say anything for a minute. He then gives me an evil smirk that he gives me when he molests me.

"So you love me? No, maybe or possibly," He says. I gulp and try to get loose from Usagi-san's grip on my wrist. I am blushing like crazy.

"N-no, that's not what I meant baka!" I exclaim. He just smirks at me. He then leans in and kisses me. It is a light peck on the lips. Before he pulls away.

"I am all out of my Misaki. I need to fill up," he says before kissing me. He nips on my lip until I open my mouth. He massages the inside of my mouth. The kisses make me weak in the knees. As soon as Usagi-san feels me shaking he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He then walks to his room where he makes love to me while whispering to me how much he needs me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot: Sorry this is a week late. I hope you guys liked it. There will also been no new updates this week. We need to catch up and get ahead of some stories. Please leave some requests. 
> 
> Miss. V: Hey guys!!


	4. Sasunaru - Falling for My Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke keeps picking on Naruto. Thinks get interesting.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I wake up and see I'm going to be late for class. I stand up and rush to the bathroom and take a quick cold shower. Then I get dressed and walk to the kitchen. I grab out some milk and check the expiration date to make sure I don't drink expired milk and have an incident again........

I finish eating and head to school. On the way to school, I ran into Hinata. She didn't say much other than a weak hi and a small smile. She then ran off to talk to Ino. I sigh and keep walking. Soon I see Sasuke, who scares me. I hope he doesn't see me, but he started walking to me. He grabs my hand and drags me to the janitors closet. He pins me to a wall.

"Hey, babe~" Sasuke purrs into my ear. I growl.

"I'm not your babe!" I hiss at him making him chuckle, he starts kissing down my neck, my legs now feel like jelly. I can not move. He then licks up my neck, soon he finds my sweet spot where my shoulder and neck connect. He starts sucking and biting there making me groan and moan. He soon pulls away and smirks at the mark he made.

"Good boy," he says chuckling, I whine softly about to cry. I push him away and run to class. I sit down in my seat which is unfortunately in front of Sasuke's seat. Soon Sasuke sat in his seat and his hand found its way to my back stroking it making me shiver. I stand up.

"Sensei!! Some pervert keeps touching me in class!!!" I sob out tears streaming down my face.

"Alright alright! Settle down Uzumaki!" Sensei says growling. I shake my head and run out of the class room crying hard, I run right into the bathroom. I go into a stall and shut and locking it. I sit on the toilet crying. I can not believe that I let this teme do this to me. Why would he do this to me!? Why?! I hate that teme!

I keep crying, I can't stop. It hurts so much and I don't know why! It just hurts sooooooo sooooo soooooo much! Gah! The tears won't stop coming and my heart just aches. Soon I hear the bathroom door shut and lock. I hear someone walk into the stalk and knock on the door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asks softly

"Leave me alone teme!" I hiss tears still won't stop rushing down my face.

"Open the door" he growls.

"N-no," I tell him.

"Now!" He growls "Or else!"

I whimper and slowly stand up. I walk to the stall door and shakily unlock the door. I look at Sasukeclassroom gazes back. His eyes looked guilty and sad, I quickly look away. I clench my hands until the knuckles turn white.

"Look Naruto......" Sasuke starts but stops.

"You whore! Karma is gonna bite you in the butt you bastard!" I scream at him. He looks taken back. He then growls.

"I only did it because I love you!" Sasuke yells at me. I roll my eyes and walk away shaking my head.

"No. Stop, that's a lie," I tell him crying.

"No Naruto, I'm not lying. I really do like you....." Sasuke says grabbing my hand. I pull my hand away.

"No! You're lying! Stop lying Sasuke! Stop!" I yell at him running away crying. Hw doesn't come after me so I'm assuming I'm right. I run to the roof and sit there crying. After an hour the world goes dark.

"Naruto," I hear someone call me. It sounds like Sasuke. Am I dreaming? What is he doing on the roof? I open my eyes and realize that I am in my room on my bed. Sasuke is leaning over me. I am defiantly dreaming because Sasuke already admitted he did not love me.

ZzZzZz ZzZzZz

~~~If you are innocent do not read this. Lemon Warning~~~

"Sasuke?" I ask. He smirks at me and brushes hair out of my face. I lean into his touch. I want to enjoy this dream.

"Of course it's me dobe. Who else would it be?" he asks me. I pout at him. I lean up and kiss his lips. It is gentle at first. He seems surprised before he growls in the kisses and presses harder on my lips. He then starts to lick them asking for entrance. I deny him entrance and pull away. When I pull awaywhateverI open my eyes that I did not realize I had closed. He is staring at me in amazement.

"You think you are being funny don't you Naruto," He says. While whispering my name in my ear. I moan because of the way he said my name.

"Sasuke-teme, kiss me," I tell him. He smiles before kissing me and I close my eyes. This time Sasuke does not lick my lips but nips at them. I whine at this and Sasuke immediately slips his tongue in my mouth. I moan as our tongues dance together. I  can not see anything. All I feel is Sasuke, I only taste Sasuke, and I only can smell is Sasuke.

Sasuke then unzips my jacket. His hands travel up my shirt. I shiver at his cold finger travel up my stomach. We then pull away but only far enough for us to breathe. We are both breathing hard sharing the same air. Sasuke then lifts my shirt above my head. He then leans into kiss me again. In the middle of the kiss, I pull on Sasuke's shirt trying to get it over his head. He pulls away and pulls his shirt off.

Sasuke then eyes the bruise that he made on my neck at school. He leans in and licks the bruise. This causes me to shiver. He then kisses that spot and starts to suck on it like in school. I moan and wrap my hand around his back, pulling us closer together. I can feel are chests rubbing together. Skin on skin. I can feel that we are both painfully hard. Sasuke then travels down my neck to my left nipple. He first kisses it and then swirls his tongue over it until the nub is hard. He then does the same to my right. His hands travel down to my pants and start to pull them down. His head pulls away.

"Naruto are you sure? No matter what the girls at school say I have never done this so I am not completely sure what I am doing," he tells me with concern.

"Yes, I have always wanted you to be my first," I say honestly. He smiles a real smile at me. Not the one he gives when he accomplishes something. He then pulls off his and mines pants and underwear. He then kisses me on the lips. Are cocks rub against each other as Sauke's tongue fills my mouth. He reaches over and grabs something out of his jeans. He pours what ever it is on his fingers. He then starts to kiss down my chest.

Sasuke was kissing my stomach when I felt something rimming my hole. It then slowly starts to go in. It burns a lot. I whine in pain. "Shshsh, Naruto it's ok I promise it will feel good soon," he promises. He then kisses me while what I guess is his finger moves around inside of me. It stops hurting and just feels strange. Then I feel a second finger goes slowly in.

"Sasuke, it hurts!" I shout after I pull away from the kiss. He looks at me with guilt.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks. I shake my head no. The fingers in me start to thrust in and out of me and making scissor motions. I soon get used to the feel but then a third finger wigles its way in. It is not as bad as the first two and actually feels kind of good. I look at Sasuke who seems to be concentrating hard not to hurt me. I pull him toward me for a kiss.

While we kiss I feel his fingers leave my entrance. I whine at the feeling and break the kiss. He chuckles before I feel something thicker push against my entrance. I moan knowing that it Sasuke's dick. He then pulls away and I look up in shock. I look up to see his face is as red as mine feels. I then see him rubbing lube on his dick and I turn even redder.

I lay my head back on the pillow and feel Sasuke's cock near my entrance again. He slowly pushes in. It burns and I grip the sheets as tears run down my cheek. I feel Sasuke slide all the way in. He is breathing hard like I am. He then starts to kiss and lick all my tears. After a minute I nod my head telling Sasuke to move.

He first is gently rocking in me. He then readjusts and hits something inside me that causes me to see stars. "Sasuke! Do that again," I shout. He smirks before doing that again. I forget about the burning at the beginning. However, I needed more.

"Sasuke faster, harder, please!" I scream. Something inside Sasuke snaps and he almost pulls all the way out before slamming into the same spot. He kept doing it over and over. Picking up speed with each thrust. I scream his name over and over sense, it is the only coherent word I can muster.

I feel myself reaching my climax."Sasuke I'm gonna...Uuhh" I say as I cum all over my stomach as white flashes before my eyes. Sasuke keeps thrusting in me before he grunts and cum inside of me.

When I come down from my high I feel a warm washcloth on my stomach. I see Sasuke cleaning me off as I try to fight off sleep. Sasuke throws the washcloth somewhere in my room and climbs into bed with me. He pulls me into her chest and I sign happily.

"Sleep my dobe," he says and kisses my forehead.

"Night my teme," I whisper before falling asleep in Sasuke's warmth.

~~~lemon over safe for the innocent to read~~~

ZzZzZz ZzZzZz

Slowly I open my eyes. I look up to see Sasuke looking straight ahead. I yawn and cling to him as he his holding me. He looks down at me and chuckles smirking.

"Cute," he says. I yawn again and cuddle into his chest still half asleep.

"I love you Sasuke~" I purr falling asleep again.

ZzZzZz ZzZzZz

I wake up in my bed. I sit up and look around my room, how did I get here? Hmmm...I don't know. Maybe I sleep walked here? Who knows. Oh well, time to get ready for school. Then I hear a groan from next to me.

"Naruto" they groan, I instantly recognize who it is. Sasuke.

"Wh-what are you doing in my bed?" I ask memories slowly flooding back to me.

"You woke up and declared your undying love for me," Sasuke says to me.

"Wh-what?" I ask, I thought I only did that in my dream.....does that mean we also slept together too?

"Yep. Then I declared my love for you and then we you know....did it" Sasuke says smirking a wide smirk. I groan and shake my head.

"No no no no no no no no! That was just supposed to be a dream!" I yell out groaning loudly.

"Sorry babe," Sasuke says sighing, he continues "Didn't know you hate me that bad"

"No no no no no I don't hate you...." I start blushing hard "I do l-like, no love you"

"Really?~" he smirks and chuckles, "I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms. V: Hey guys! Hope you like it. Vote comment and share. 
> 
> Carrot-Chan: please also send requests and check out our klance and drarry one shots when they come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Carrot-Chan: I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Miss. V: Kudos and Comments would be appreciated


End file.
